


Little Things

by svn_diamond



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svn_diamond/pseuds/svn_diamond
Summary: And so Liam plays his role, attends as Sam’s date, watches Fallon walk down the aisle and it’s embarrassing really, that he’s already catching feelings for the rich girl with a messy life. He finds it really hard not to like her, because as he discovers more about the kind of family she has, he starts to sympathize with her, to the point where he’s certain that the only thing he’s accomplishing by spending more time with Fallon is falling deeper and deeper in love with her. [Liam reflects on his feelings for Fallon.]





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something from Liam's point of view, so this fic was born!

“It’s really easy to get sucked in with Fallon. But at the end of the day she’ll just chew you up and spit you out.”

That’s what the driver had told him the day after the wedding, when Liam arrived in front of the Carrington estate. He had frowned and played dumb, mumbling a ‘thanks’ after he was told where Fallon was; for such a short (and kind of one-sided, actually) conversation, there sure were a lot of jabs directed at him. He had shrugged the whole thing off and didn’t spare it a second thought.

He remembers meeting Fallon that one night. She was sitting on the bench in that entirely white outfit of hers, the huge brim of the hat obscuring her tear stained cheeks. She had obviously been there for a while, and really, how could Liam resist approaching the pretty girl crying in front of the City Hall at midnight? So he had sat down, tried to cheer her up with a few jokes and offered her a tissue. Fallon had glanced at him for a few moments and, judging by how quickly she started telling a complete stranger all about the mess that was her life, she didn’t have that many people to confide in.

He had listened, and before he knew it he was agreeing to her plan, because why not, after all? By the time he had realized that she was…well, _Fallon Carrington,_ the marriage certificate was already signed and it was too late to say anything. He’d just have to forever hold his peace, Liam had thought with a grin. This wasn’t the craziest thing he’d ever done, after all, and if he were entirely honest, he didn’t even have to accept the money, as he could just turn up at the Van Kirk estate any day and receive just as much, if not more. But he figured it would look suspicious if the (supposedly) poor stranger didn’t accept the 6 figures that the rich lady so kindly offered to pay him.

And so he plays his role, attends as Sam’s date, watches Fallon walk down the aisle and it’s embarrassing really, that he’s already catching feelings for the rich girl with a messy life. The girl that coldly tells her father _‘You may be seated’,_ the girl that relishes her victory against the guy that was playing her all along and wanted to ruin her. He finds it really hard not to like her, because as he discovers more about the kind of family she has, he starts to sympathize with her, to the point where he’s certain that the only thing he’s accomplishing by spending more time with her is falling deeper and deeper in love with her. He wishes desperately that he could just stop, because it becomes clear that Fallon will never feel for him what she feels for the driver.

It’s the little things, really, that draw him to her. It’s the quickly masked surprise shining in her eyes the night of the wedding, after he tells her that she seems like the kind of girl guys would do anything for. And at first, he doesn’t really understand her surprise at his compliment—surely people, and especially guys, must be telling her all the time how amazing she is, right? But he quickly realizes that this is not the truth, that much too often people take her for granted and that the compliments she receives are always said for a reason and serve some other purpose, mostly to manipulate her into doing some thing or another. He supposes when she’s surprised it’s because this is one of the first genuine compliments that she received lately.

He ends up coming to the funeral after all, even though he knows there’s a chance people will recognize him as Jack Lowden. And they do, naturally, but it’s not as bad as he expected, and it’s all worth it when he holds Fallon’s hand comfortingly.

After her mother returns, the cracks in Fallon’s cold, uncaring exterior become visible much more frequently.

During the limo ride home, he finds out that her mother had barely acknowledged her back at the church and instead, only addressed Steven. He can imagine what she must’ve felt when that happened, and he offers a humorous remark, trying to cheer her up a bit. When she shrugs him off and says that she had been talking to the driver, he can’t deny feeling a little hurt. However, Liam still frowns when he sees him dismiss Fallon after she begged him not to be angry at her. He downs his whiskey and prepares himself for what comes next.

Liam quickly grows to hate seeing Fallon unhappy. As time passes, he feels protective of her, even though he knows she can take care of herself, doesn’t need anyone defending her. And still, when he sees her hurt, he hurts too and when he catches himself feeling that, he tells himself that he’s falling way too fast.

She had told him earlier that Steven was the only one who had her back while they were kids. He remembers that when Steven is yelling at Fallon about the molly thing and he doesn’t think twice about jumping in and taking the blame. Otherwise, maybe Fallon would’ve lost one of the few people that still genuinely cared about her. And he won’t let that happen. When she tells him that she’s been called a horrible friend before, he can’t stop himself from reassuring her that this is not true. Fallon is surprised again, and she offers him a hopeful glance when she hears his words. Liam feels a painful tug in his chest right then and there. _How long has it been since anyone pointed out Fallon’s qualities, instead of her flaws?_

And he’s not lying when he tells her “I see you, Fallon Carrington’, because he truly does. She doesn’t fully understand what he means because she doesn’t know that he’s been there. He has felt exactly how she felt, neglected and shoved aside and too often betrayed by the people that were closest to him.

When she invites him to the La Perla party he’s hesitant to accept because once again, that’s a public event with lots of paparazzi and it’s another huge risk that he’s taking, hoping he won’t be recognized. But Liam goes anyway, lured by Fallon saying that what they have has potential. He keeps his head down all evening and pretends to be absorbed by the fascinating brochure in his hands, but he can’t _not_ stop Jeff when he lunges at Fallon. Cameras flash and capture the moment and he thinks, _‘This is it. Someone will finally realize I’m Jack Lowden.’_ And he’s right, because after he goes to get the car, Fallon finds out and when he comes back, he can see the betrayal in her eyes.

His breaking point is Fallon telling him that if he wasn’t there distracting her, she could’ve been there for Michael. And Liam finally can’t take it anymore, can’t pretend he’s okay with being the second choice all the time, and all the hurt he felt the night before, when Fallon ditched him at the dinner table, spills over, in his words. Most of all, he’s angry that she just wouldn’t let him explain, and he’s desperate because he can see her raising yet another wall around herself.

Liam hates being just another person that broke Fallon’s trust.

He leaves, makes a mad dash to his apartment to grab the manuscript, and frantically calls her the whole time he’s doing this, begging for her to pick up. He calls her as he’s entering the building, he calls her as he’s waiting for the elevator, he calls her as he’s unlocking the door, as he’s grabbing the manuscript from the bookshelf, he calls her 3 more times before finally going to her mother’s place and leaving the manuscript there, hoping that Fallon will receive it eventually.  

He calls her one more time as he gets off the plane in New York and steels himself before seeing his family again, after all this time.

Another month passes and he sometimes calls, between dinners and various other events. She never picks up.

When he receives the wedding invitation he can’t believe his own eyes, and he thinks that there’s no way this is a coincidence. No, this is the universe offering him one last chance—or maybe it’s just Sam forgetting to uninvite him.

Either way, Liam grins as he pockets the invitation and prepares to see Fallon again.

He’s in love with her. He’s powerless. But he can’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
